plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies (Nintendo DS)
Plants vs. Zombies on the Nintendo DS was released on January 18, 2011 in the US and May 2011 in the UK. In addition to the usual content it includes Versus Mode, new mini-games and new achievements. Some of these achievements are equivalents of achievements on other versions. The DS card will automatically read the system user name and display it on the main menu, regardless of which system the card is in (if the game is played on a Nintendo 3DS, it will say "3DS4ever" instead). Overall, if the player doesn't care about the graphics and little glitches and has a DS, Plants vs. Zombies Nintendo DS is right for them. It is now out on DSiWare as well with additional content. Differences from other versions The differences from other versions include lower sprite quality, bad framerate, slight changes in music and sound, new mini-games, achievements, Versus Mode, and slower processing speed. This version is slightly harder than PC and iOS versions - like on the iOS versions, you can only upgrade to nine seed slots instead of ten. Some zombies also appear to be stronger, thus some setups that work with other versions will not work here (the Last Stand Mini-game for example). The Jack-in-the-Box Zombie almost always explodes after going four or five squares and Football Zombies run and eat faster. The game is also prone to lagging much more than other versions. Several mini-games such as BOMB All Together!, Homerun Derby and Air Raid are exclusive to the DS version. It should be noted that the removed Mini-game in the PC version known as "Air Raid" is not the same as the DS version. Also, unlike other versions, you always have to drag the plants to their spots as the tapping to plant mechanic from the iOS version is not included. In the trailer of Plants vs. Zombies DS, Dr. Zomboss attempts to shrink the zombies to fit inside a DS. At the end of the trailer, there is a Zombie Bjorn (from Peggle) appears, but it is not in the game. Due to the fact that there are two screens, the Almanac is structured differently. It is also known as just the "Almanac", rather than "The Suburban Almanac". Game Modes *Adventure Mode *Mini-games *Puzzle Mode (without Last Stand) *Survival Mode *Versus Mode *Zombatar *Achievements *Zen Garden Gallery Promotional Images PromoDS1.jpg|A promotional image advertising the game. PromoDS2.jpg|A promotional image advertising the Zombatar feature. PromoDS3.jpg|A promotional image advertising game modes. Other PVZDSTitleScreen.png|Loading screen Plants-vs-Zombies-Nintendo-DS-Debut-Trailer_6.jpg|Homerun Derby, one of the new Mini-games Plants vs zombies ds box.jpg|External view of the box cover ImagesCA4H5V5R.jpg|Internal view of the box cover Glitches Imitater Glitch On Roof levels, if a player plants a Wall-nut on a imitated potted plant with the potted plant (non-imitated) in the inventory for the level in addition to the Imitater, the Imitater will have a normal icon, but will look like a Wall-nut that is partly eaten with a full-health face. It is colored silver in the middle, a dark-brown on the sides, and has "hypnotic" styled red eyes. Freeze Glitch If a player fills up with screen with Gatling Peas and Gatling Peas on Lily Pads and protects all of them with Pumpkins in Last Stand, the game will freeze but the sound effects and background music will keep playing. Crazy Dave's Permanent Plants On most other versions of the game, quitting and restarting a level will change the three plants Crazy Dave chooses. On the Nintendo DS version (as well as the Nintendo DSiWare version), Crazy Dave's three plants are permanent. No amount of resetting levels will change them. Trivia *On the loading screen, there is: **One normal zombie, one Imp, one Newspaper Zombie (without the newspaper), one Gargantuar, one Football Zombie, a zombie that rides the Zomboni without its hat, one Buckethead Zombie, two Conehead Zombies (only the cone is seen for the second one) and one Balloon Zombie. **Also, there are: one Sunflower, one hiding Scaredy-shroom, one Wall-nut, one Hypno-shroom, one Cactus, two Peashooters, one Starfruit, one Blover, and one Coffee Bean. **The zombies also seem to have a green tint. *The zombies in the DS version only have two idle animations: one is bouncing their head to an up-down beat, the other is bouncing to the same up-down beat but with their tongues sticking out. *The glittering sound when a Snow Pea or Winter Melon hits a zombie is slightly louder than other versions. *Sometimes after eating a plant, a zombie's walking animation will speed up. This is easiest to see in I, Zombie levels. *The Imp in the DS version has a clear neck, while in other versions, its neck is invisible. *On the top screen, the game displays aesthetic images that change with the level. **Day: Some zombies walk across the top screen. The waves have one Flag Zombie and two normal Zombies walk across. Sometimes, ravens fly across the Top Screen. **Night: Same as Day, but sometimes, a zombie is seen with a raven on his head. **Pool: Same as Day. Ravens sometimes fly across the screen holding a tube of cream. Sometimes, zombies also wear eye wear, and a zombie with a rake on its head occasionally walks across the screen with a disgusted face. **Fog: Same as Day. Ravens fly around picking up objects (zombies' items, voodoo-like zombie dolls, trash cubes, etc.) and drop them in the middle of the top screen. When a huge wave comes, five ravens fly across the Top Screen in a V formation, pushing down all the objects. They also drown a trash can or a recycle bin and drop dead plants or zombies in them. **Roof: Same as Day. Sometimes, zombies have a raven on their head or their shoulder, in which case the raven pushes the zombies' heads down. Other times, a zombie's headless body is picked up by a raven, and disappears. **During the boss fight with Dr. Zomboss, he is on the top screen. This also happens in Air Raid. *If the player beats all the Mini-games, Puzzles and Survival levels except for one, and then plays Air Raid (or Zombie Trap on the DSiWare version), they receive the Gold Sunflower Trophy and five diamonds but the Sunflower Trophy remains silver (and the message says "Keep on collecting those trophies!) This is a convenient glitch that can be used for Gold Farming. *When a zombie is destroyed by an explosive plant, it will not disintegrate like in other versions but turns black and vanishes like Zombie Bobsled Team. *In this version, when a Newspaper Zombie's newspaper is destroyed by fire peas or fumes, the question mark will not appear over the Newspaper Zombie's head when it becomes angry. **In some cases, the Newspaper Zombie will become mad instantaneously without pausing, and there's a chance it will walk in place until killed. *In this version, the Dancing Zombie is taller than a Gargantuar. *On Fog levels, the head of any zombie in the topmost lane will not be covered by fog. Instead, it will overlap your seeds. This tends to be very helpful during the early stages of a level. *When an aquatic plant in the Zen Garden is fully grown and given either Bug Spray or the Phonograph, it will not require any additional care. It will become permanently happy. *When Zombies on Your Lawn is played after beating the game, the top screen will display the Plants vs. Zombies logo, while the touch screen displays the music video. **Due to the small size of the Nintendo DS touch screen, the music video is of lower quality than that of all other versions. **The music video will display the sprites seen on the original, PC version rather then the ones used within the rest of the game. *When a zombie gets killed by the garden rake, it's left arm will disappear, showing the bone. *Twin Sunflowers will not glow before giving you sun. Category:Plants vs. Zombies sub-versions Category:Plants vs. Zombies